


We Danced

by abrind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Steve Rogers, Dancing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrind/pseuds/abrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky lost his phone and once Tony finds out he'll probably be murdered for losing another "priceless" Stark technology but what he thinks is going to be a bad night turns out to be the best ever when he goes to find his lost phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Brad Paisley's we danced which inspired this story. All mistakes are my own.

Bucky was freaking out, he couldn't believe he lost it. The house was a mess now after he had turned everything upside down. Most of the couch cushions were on the floor and the chair in the corner was over-turned and he didn't even want to think about his bedroom.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,Stark was going to kill him. It wasn't the first time Bucky had lost one of Stark's phones but after the last time and the rant he had to sit through,he promised himself he would never misplace another one. 

"Fuck!" 

"Language!" Came the reply behind him, causing him to jump slightly (He sticking with the story that it was just slightly and no there was no shriek)

"Damnit Nat. How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me."

His roommate raised an eyebrow. Natasha might have been shorter than him and in sweats but she could probably still take him out if she wanted.

"Well, if you hadn't been tearing up everything you might have heard me. Care to tell me why our living room looks like a tornado hit it?"

Bucky didnt want to tell her and have to see the smug grin on her face but he was desperate.

"I lost my phone." He told her quietly.

"Really?" Her mouth turned up at the corner.

"Come on, Nat, please tell me you saw it."

Bucky was watched as the small smile turned into a full blown grin.

"Last I saw it was at the bar when you were drooling over the bartender."

His eyes widened, damnit he was so stupid but it wasn't his fault the bartender was tall and gorgeous. Between that and the alcohol he must have left it on the table.

"Thank you, Nat." He said, grabbing her and kissing her cheek. 

She wiped her cheek off and gave him a death stare. 

"Where are you going?" Nat asked as he grabbed his coat off the hook.

"I have to get there before they close, hopefully no one has taken it."

"You could use my phone to call, you know."

Bucky shook his head, pulling on his boots. "By the time I call then go down there they might close. Its only three blocks from here its better if I just go."

He was half way out the door when he heard Nat yell at him to grab his keys and wallet. After a mad dash to grab everything, he was running down the stairs already regretting to tie his boots. Finally, making it down the stairs he took two seconds to sloppily tie his boots so they didn't slip off then he was running again.

Bucky was already cussing himself for not taking Nat's advice and just calling. It was almost 2 a.m., dark and cold but at least nobody looked at him like crazy person as he ran as fast as he could down the street. 

Once he made it to the bar he realized how stupid a plan this really was. The lights were off but the neon sign that said Howling Commandos was still lit up so maybe he had a chance.

The front door was unlocked and Bucky let out a sigh of relief maybe just maybe his night was turning around. He looked aroung but all he could see was the chairs on top of the tables, the hardwood underneath them gleaming and the scent of cleaner suggested someone had just mopped them.

"Hello?" Bucky called out out his voice sounding loud in the empty room.

He heard a thump followed by a "Shit!" Come from the bar area, so Bucky slowly made his way over.

Just as he reached where he thought the sound came from, someone stood up and turned around. At first Bucky didn't recognize him but after a second look he realized it was the gorgeous bartender that was working earlier.

"Sorry we're closed." The gorgeous guy said.

This close up, Bucky could see the guy had amazing blue eyes and lashes that went on forever and was staring at Bucky like he had two heads. Oh, the guy had said something.

"Sorry but the door was open and the sign was on. I think I left my phone here can you please tell me you've seen it." Bucky said in a rush once he got his voice working again.

The blonde stared at him for minute before speaking. "What's it look like?"

"Black case with a red star on it. Its different then most phones, kinda unique."

Gorgeous blonde stared at him again before turning around.

"Hang on." He told Bucky as disappeared through a door.

Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously, it hitting him for the first time that he really didn't know this guy and he could be actually killed right now and no one would know. 

"Is this it?" The guy said causing Bucky to jump. (Again just slightly and only cause Bucky was thinking about this guy being a murderer.)

The guy was now standing in front of Bucky with his hand out, a hand that had Bucky's phone.

If he had been in his right mind at the time he might have been embarrassed by the sound he made before jumping forward.

"Yes! Oh my god! Thank you so much." Bucky told him grabbing the phone out of his hand and holding it closely.

The blonde snorted making Bucky look up at him, a small trace of amusement gracing the blondes face.

"Must be some phone."

"You don't know the half of it. My buddy designed this." The blonde raised an eyebrow but let Bucky go on. "He's an engineer and a scientist and a crazy person but he's always designing stuff like this. This is his 4th prototype, I think, but last time I lost one of the phones he designed I had to sit through an hour and a half lecture. An hour and a half!"

Bucky looked up seeing the blonde smile at him fondly. It was a good look and made Bucky want to reach across and kiss him senseless.

He felt his face heat up a little. "Uh...sorry for rambling. Thank you so much for finding it." 

The guy smiled brightly and now all Bucky wanted to do was make him smile like that as much as he could.

"No problem. I saw it sitting on the table when I went to wipe it down and didn't want it to get stolen. I figured you would probably come by tomorrow not in the middle of the night."

Bucky stared at him for a second, this guy was so sweet. Wait...did he...  
"You knew it was mine?"

The guy scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a beautiful pink color.

"Yeah. Sorry, thought I would mess with ya a bit. I recognized you as soon as I stood up, not like I could forget one of the most beautiful guys I've seen in here." He said with a small smile and pink cheeks.

Bucky wasn't sure what to say, he had been called a lot of things but he wasn't sure beautiful was one of them. The guys hopeful face started to fall after a minute and Bucky really didn't want that.

"Bucky." He choked out.

"What?"

Man, was this guy adorable when he was confused.

Bucky smiled and extended his hand. "My name. It's Bucky, actually it's James but only my ma and my roommate call me that." 

The guy looked at Bucky's hand and Bucky thought of running away at how awkward he was being but before he could that smile that Bucky already liked broke out on the guys face and he grabbed Bucky's hand. His hand was bigger than Bucky's and was warm. There were calluses and rough patches and Bucky didn't want to let go.

"Steve." The guy...Steve..said after a second.

Both of them held on for a beat too long before laughing and pulling their hands back.

"So, you always work this late?" 

Now that they had introduced themselves and Bucky had his phone, he really didn't want to go home just yet.

Steve smiled and leaned against the bar. "Usually. Of course, there usually isn't someone busting in at this time of night in a panic over his phone."

Bucky let out a laugh, "Yea, yea. Anyone ever tell you that you're a little shit even if you are taller than me."

Steve threw his head back and laughed and all Bucky wanted to do was bite and nibble his neck until it was marked up. Steve smirked like he knew what Buckywas thinking.

"Yea, I've had a couple people tell me that." Bucky had to think a minute what he had asked before smiling.

"So, Steve, what do you do when you're not bartending?"

Bucky couldn't help but smile as Steve talked about his art and how he was working freelance right now for a few comics, which is why he needed a second job. He listened as Steve told him about how his friend, Sam had started this place after getting out of the Air Force.

Bucky told Steve about how he had only be discharged from the Army for only a couple years, and they both talked about growing up in Brooklyn.

He was in the middle of telling Steve about how Nat had met her boyfriend, Clint, when his phone rang. He looked down seeing Nat's face on the screen.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Steve gave him a small smile and a nod.

Bucky walked a few steps before swiping the screen.

"Nat, what is it? And how did you know I found my phone?"

"Call it a lucky guess." She told him sounding way to smug. "I was making sure you found it and that you were alright seeing as how you've been gone almost two hours."

Bucky pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time, it hadn't seemed like that long. 

"Oh, sorry Nat, I guess I didn't realize the time."

Two hours. He had been talking to Steve for two hours but seemed like no time had passed.

He heard Nat snort, "Really, James, and what have you been doing to occupy your time or should I say who?"

"Hush." He hissed, "Look, I'll be home in a few. Sorry for worrying you."

"Its Okay just get home safely or be safe you know."

"Night Nat." He hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Bucky ran his hand through his hair and almost groaned as he remembered what he was wearing. Here he was with one of the hottest guys ever and he was sweats, combat boots, a sweatshirt that he wasn't sure where he got it from and his hair was messed up. He wasn't sure why Steve was still talking to him but he was.

When he finally got up the courage to turn back around he was greeted by the sight of Steve bending down to put something away. Damn, he had a nice ass and Bucky was not ashamed at all when Steve caught him looking.

"See something you like?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Bucky replied looking up at Steve.

They stared at each other for a moment before Steve cleared his throat. "Everything Ok?"

"Yup everything's fine. Apparently, though I've been here for about 2 hours."

Steve's eyes got a little wide before checking the clock behind the bar. Bucky tried to hide a smile, seems Steve had lost track of time as well.

"Wow. Didn't know how late it was. Sorry if I kept you. "

This time Bucky didn't hide his smile, he couldn't help it when Steve being so cute and caring.

"It's no problem, Stevie. I'm not complaining."

Steve's smile was so bright it was almost blinding. "Thanks, Buck. It was nice but I should of been out of here an hour ago. So, I kinda have to kick you out."

Bucky laughed before stcking his tongue out. "Don't blame me, you're the one who forgot to lock the front door."

Steve gave him a mischievous grin. "Hey, Buck, where's your phone?"

Bucky's face fell a little as felt around his pockrts only to hear Steve laugh before sliding his phone across the bar.

"God, you're such a punk."

Steve laughed again and Bucky's heart felt like it was about to burst. Steve's head was tipped back, his cheeks pink from laughing and all Bucky could think of was striping him out of his shirt to see if was as ripped as he appeared to be. 

"You know is you keep staring like that it might give me a complex." 

This time Bucky did blush at being caught. "Not going to apologize, its your fault for wearing a shirt a size too small."

He watched Steve's get redder. Steve looked at him from under lashes and Bucky was sure he was two seconds away from jumping across the bar and doing something that would probably violate a health code or two. 

Before he could, he heard Steve sigh then turn away a little.

"I really do have to lock up."

Bucky nodded even though he didn't want to leave. "Ok. Need any help?" 

Steve seemed to think about it a minute before smiling. "Lock the front door? Not sure if I can handle some crazy person coming in."

Bucky stuck out his tongue. Steve handed him some keys and turned his attention to straightening up. Bucky locked the front and took a minute to thank his lucky stars or whoever that had kept Steve from locking the door that night. Not only did he get his phone but he met Steve, the most amazing guy ever.

He headed back across the room where Steve was standing. He was so still it was almost as if he was a statue.

"Steve?" Steve jumped, almost as if he forgot for a moment that Bucky was there. "You alright?"

Bucky started wonder if he had said something wrong or maybe he came on a little strong before he could say anything Steve gave him a shy smile and held up his phone.

"Didn't want you to forget this. I was thinking though since I saved you from getting a lecture from your friend, maybe you could do something for me?" 

Bucky looked at man across from him, standing there in jeans and a t-shirt with the most heartfelt expression on his face. He was so gone on this man that it took him a second to be able to speak.

"Anything you want, Steve."

"Be careful what you say." He thought he heard Steve mutter. "I was wondering how bad you want your phone? Would you trade a dance for it?"

Bucky was sure he had never smiled like this before as he shook his head yes.

"That sounds like a pretty good deal. I warn you though I'm an excellent dancer."

"And modest too" Steve told him as he messed with a radio behind the bar, finding a slow song he looked up smiled.

Bucky held out his hand as Steve came around the bar.

"Shall we?"

"Yea but since you warned me I guess I should return the favor. I suck at dancing."

Bucky laughed as Steve took his hand. Steve was several inches taller and more muscular but Bucky guided him out to the empty dancefloor.

"Just follow my lead." 

He took Steve's hands and brought them to his hips as he laced his hands behind Steve's neck doing nothing more complicated then swaying to the music.

"See, not that bad."

Steve looked down and leaned in until his face was just barely away from Bucky's.

"Buck, you have no idea how bad I want you." He whispered and all Bucky wanted to do was close the distance and show Steve how much he wanted him too. "But, I can't do one night and then done. I want to take you to dinner, I wanna know everything about you, and then I want to find out how to take you apart."

Bucky met Steve's eyes, watching as they traced Bucky's mouth when he wetted his lips.

"And if I told you I wanted that too? How I want to go on a date with you, to take you to my favorite places and find out yours, and then let you take me apart so I can do the same to you. What would you do then. "

Bucky heard Steve's breath hitch a little in his chest before he leaned in and closed the space between them. Steve's mouth was soft and tasted a little candy as he softly kissed Bucky, his hand come up to cup his cheek.

Bucky was sure how long they stood there but when Steve pulled away they were both panting for air.

"I wanted to do that as soon as I saw you walk in earlier." 

Steve told him before Bucky was kissing the air out of him again.

Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's trying to catch his breath before speaking. "Go out to dinner with me?"

"Yes" Bucky told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes" This time on the nose.

"Yes" On the chin.

"Yes" He told him one more tome before claiming his mouth again.

This time the kiss was deeper with Bucky licking into Steve's mouth and Steve gently biting Bucky's lip as they pulled away.

"Shit, Bucky, we have to stop."

"Ok" Bucky told him before kissing him one more time, he felt the hand on his hip tighten before releasing him.

If Bucky thought Steve was gorgeous before it was nothing compared to him now,his hair sticking up slightly, his lips red, but those eyes.....bright blue and shining and Bucky could stare at them forever. Bucky sucked in a breath at that thought, he had met this man a little over two hours ago and had already fallen hard but it didn't matter because some how he knew Steve felt the same.

Steve handed Bucky his phone, the phone that started this all, and made sure everything was off before walking to the back door.

"So, I put my number in your phone. For someone who tends to lose it you might want to put a password on it."

Bucky tried to glare at Steve but he couldn't. 

"Haha, so about this dinner you want to have with me?" He asked playfully as they made their way outside.

Steve smiled and leaned into Bucky's ear. "Trust me, dinner is not the only thing I want with you." 

Bucky tried to suppress a shiver at Steve's voice but judging by his smile he failed. 

"How about to tomorrow before my shift?" Steve asked pulling back like nothing had happened.

Bucky looked at him, Steve was smiling like he was an innocent angel. "You know you don't fool me with your innocent act, I know the truth."

Steve laughed before putting his arm around Bucky's waist. "Whatever you say, Buck."

Bucky laughed before pulling Steve in for a hug. Steve offered Bucky a ride home on his motorcycle (which Bucky did not drool over, ok maybe a little), Bucky declined since they lived in opposite directions but once home, after gushing to Nat about Steve, he called and set up the date for the next day. Falling asleep afterwords with a smile.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Steve was a nervous wreck. It had been two years since he and Bucky had started dating, two amazing years.

He remembers the day the day Bucky had walked in the bar for the first time, Steve had stared at him all night but had chickened out of saying anything to him but when he noticed the phone after he had left he thought maybe he could get up the nerve if the guy came back for it.

Later, when Bucky had come back for it and they talked, it was like find something you didn't even know was missing. Something you didn't realize you couldn't live without until it was right in your face.

They had went out to dinner the next day and Steve had told him he wanted to take things slow and by some miracle Bucky agreed.

That was two years ago to the day, not to say it had been all sunny days. There were nights when Bucky had nightmares, or when Steve first told Bucky I love you and he had freaked out and left for a couple days before coming back and not only saying but proving to Steve how much he loved him, there were times when Steve stood up for other people even if he ended up hurt, and there was the huge fight that ended up with them breaking up for three miserable (for everyone) weeks.

No matter what they toughed it out and were always there for each other and loved each other through it all even if it didn't seem that way. That's why Steve had invited Bucky here tonight.

He had talked Sam into letting him close the bar early and made sure everything was set. All the chairs were up on the tables except for one table which was in the middle of the dancefloor, red tablecloth covering it with a couple of candles and dinner he had ordered from their favorite place. All that was missing was Bucky.

Steve checked his watch, surprised when it showed he had everything set up 20 minutes early. He wasn't sure what to do, he was so nervous. He pulled the black box out of his pocket again, just to look at the ring one more time. 

When he heard the front door open he almost dropped it, getting it back in his pocket as Bucky walked in. Steve couldn't help but think how stunning he was. Dark slacks, blue sweater and his hair slicked back and he made Steve breath catch every time.

"Hey." Bucky said, walking toward him. "Whats all this,Rogers? Trying to be sweet on me?"

Steve rolled his eyes before pulling Bucky in for a kiss.

Once they parted, Steve grabbed his hand and led hom to the table. "Maybe, I'm just trying to show my guy how much I love him. Happy Anniversary, Buck."

Bucky smiled before reaching over kiss Steve softly. "Happy Anniversary, Stevie. This looks amazing."

"Thanks." Steve said. His stomach was so full of knots that if he didn't do this now he wasn't sure if he could.  
"Actually, there's something else. Bucky, I knew from that first night that I loved you even if it took a while to let myself actually feel it."

He took a deep breath, coming over to Bucky's side of the table and getting on one knee.  
"I know we've had some bad times but we've had more good ones then I can count. " He could hear his voice cracking and Bucky's eyes were shining with held back tears. "I know I could live my life even if you weren't here but it wouldn't be a life worth living. You make me happy to wake up everyday. So, James Buchanan Barnes will you marry me?"

Steve was trying to keep it together, the tears started falling when he watched Bucky get up from the table and walk away. 

"Bucky?" His voice was a wreck and he could feel his heart breaking.

This was what he was so afraid of, asking only for Bucky to say no or worse nothing at all.

Steve was still kneeling, tears falling, when Bucky stood in front of him. He heard it then, Bucky had turned on the radio. He shot Bucky a questioing look as Bucky took his chin in his hands making him lift his face up.

"Steven Grant Rogers, you are not the only one who fell in love that night. You are everything I could ever hope to want and more."

Bucky's hand left Steve's chin and gently wiped the tears from his face before grabbing at his arms trying pull him up. Steve went with the motion until he was standing in front of Bucky.

Bucky smiled at him before taking the hand that was still holding the ring. He held his hand out and looked up at Steve.

"It would be my honor and privilege to marry you." Steve smiled hands shaking. "But on one condition."

Steve's couldn't help it when his face fell a little . "What's that?"

Bucky's smile seemed to get brighter. "Dance with me?"

The laugh bubbled out of Steve before he could help it. "Yes, of course. Anything you want."

Bucky laughed. "But first, how about you put that on me."

Steve nodded, taking Bucky's hand and sliding the band on. It was black with two diamonds in the middle and was perfect. Bucky's faced softened as he watched Steve before grabbing his hand and yanking him in for dance.

"I love you, Steve, I'm sorry for making you wait to say yes. I figured since you beat me the punch, I had to make you wait a little." Steve looked at him surprised as Bucky laughed, reaching in his pocket for a small blue box. "Yea, great minds think a like. So, what do you say, Stevie, make me an honest man?"

Steve nodded. "Not sure how honest I can make you but I'll try for the rest of my life. Until the end of the line."

Steve smiled as Bucky opened the box with a laugh, it was a simple white gold band and Steve couldn't have been happier when Bucky slipped it on.

"Love you, doll." Bucky said making Steve blush.

"Love you too, Buck."

The food was cold by the end of their dance and they only broke one, ok, maybe three health codes by the time Sam woke them the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I kinda wrote it in a hurry on my tablet beacuse it wouldn't leave me alone even though I should be working on my other story. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
